Another Secret Mission
by tmwillson3
Summary: One-shot. Contest fic. Mr. Browne has finally come home from the war, and he has a secret mission to accomplish. To do it, he'll need help from Charlie, Carrie, and especially Paul. He plans to make Miss Price happy, and all three children want to help. Super fluffy family time.


Another Secret Mission

 **Author's Disclaimer: No, I don't own Bedknobs and Broomsticks, or any of the songs related to that movie. All rights go to their respective owners. The Disney club on deviantart is having a contest that involves live action movies, so I decided to contribute with two stories, including this one for Bedknobs and Broomsticks. I have always loved this movie, so it was fun to do something for it, getting in some fluff, family action, and patriotic feeling. I hope you enjoy it!**

~~~~~~~-BBBBBBBBBBBB-~~~~~~~

The first letter came one week after Mr. Browne left to join the army.

Miss Price had come back with the mail, her face aglow. All three children gathered around, curious about what had her looking so happy after almost a week of sad looks from her.

"What is it, Miss Price?" asked Paul.

"It's a letter from Mr. Browne for me," she answered.

"Well? Are you going to open it, or just keep smiling and staring at it?" replied Charlie.

"Hush now," said Miss Price, "I will in just a moment. I'm just surprised. He remembered us, so soon."

Carrie knew in that moment that Miss Price loved Mr. Browne. Perhaps there was hope yet for them all to be a family.

One week later, another letter arrived, this time addressed to Charlie. Miss Price had answered the first letter immediately, letting all of the children have a chance to say hello to Mr. Browne before she sent it out, telling him of the happenings in Pepperinge Eye. She made sure to mention how glad she was to hear from him again, and that she hoped he would continue to send letters.

Miss Price did not mind that the letter went to Charlie instead. She just smiled and gave the letter to Charlie, asking for a chance to write something in Charlie's reply back. Charlie agreed.

Another week later, a letter came for Carrie. The next week, it was for Paul, and Miss Price received the one after. Each week, all looked forward to the letters, none more so than Miss Price.

And so it came to be that the Correspondence College turned into a Correspondence Collage. All took turns writing bits of letters to Mr. Browne so that he would not be behind when he came back from the war.

As a result of all the letters, Emelius got to hear what each of the children thought of school when they started it in Pepperinge Eye, of all the trials and tribulations. He even gave advice in response to what the boys wrote. He also heard about the clean-up and moving of all the artifacts back to the castle, the town still confused how it all got there. Some said it was magic, and Eglantine shared the rumors with relish.

But what Emelius preferred to read most was when Eglantine told him how the kids were growing up. How they all were bonding more, with Carrie in the kitchen to help make a bigger variety of dishes, and the boys helping to rebuild the blown-up bits of the house. Eglantine proved to be quite handy with tools, and the boys learned more respect for her after that.

And when it was decided that Miss Price was going to adopt the children formally, Mr. Browne did one better than send letters: he came in person. Mrs. Hobday smiled and clapped her hands at seeing the outpouring of love as the four met and hugged Mr. Browne, speaking of how wonderful it was. For a brief time, they acted like a family.

That night, Emelius and Eglantine talked long into the night. There was much time to make up for, and they both had missed one another. While getting up to get a drink, Carrie noted with pleasure that they held hands while talking. When Mr. Browne left the next day, some hugs lingered more than others, and Miss Price was quiet the rest of the day.

She brightened up once a letter arrived for her a week later.

Unfortunately, that was to be only time that Mr. Browne could come to Pepperinge Eye during the war, as he was needed. But all were proud of him for committing himself like that and doing his part to help the war effort over the next few years.

Eglantine took great pleasure in telling Mrs. Hobday about what sorts of things he did to help, and Mrs. Hobday believed her since there were so many letters. There were a few times that he could not always send weekly letters, and he always had a good story to write afterward as to why.

Then, one fateful day, V-E Day came. Celebrations were held throughout the town, the Old Home Guard marching with confetti and singing of the victory. The Price family participated in the parties, but they were still wondering how and when Mr. Browne would come home. They figured his next letter would give an official date of his arrival.

Instead, Mr. Browne delivered himself.

Each child got a running start as they hugged Mr. Browne and welcomed him home. For his part, he smiled and returned the hugs just as fiercely, glad to be back. His hug was much tighter while holding Miss Price, but no one said anything of it.

Indeed, most were concerned that she would overpower him if anything. She had been the first to see him, and she had practically flown over to him once she recognized him. At one point in her life, Miss Price may have wanted to be nobody's problem, but she did not feel like that anymore, between the children and her growing friendship with Mr. Browne.

Mr. Browne was given a hero's welcome for his part in the war effort, and the town had a party for him that night. While at the party, Emelius told many stories, all with a flair as only he could. He told of the things he saw, as well as how he kept morale up in his ranks by performing with all the tricks he used to sell, eventually selling many over the years.

At the end of the night, Mr. Browne escorted the Price family home. A bed was already ready for him, and he accepted it, grateful to sleep in a real bed after so long. There had never been a formal discussion between him and Eglantine, or even between her and the children about whether or not he would stay with them; it was always just assumed that he would. Everyone in town expected it as well after all that was seen and rumored, if Mrs. Hobday was someone to be trusted.

The first few weeks were happy times in the Price household. Even Cosmic Creepers was happy to see him again, going between his legs every opportunity afforded, switching between him and Eglantine. Cosmic Creepers still did not like Charlie, but they tolerated one another now.

Emelius had learned much about building and heavy labor during the war, so he threw himself into helping the boys make more repairs to the home. Sometimes, he would appear in the kitchen. Carrie would let him stand in the doorway and watch for a time, as he seemed to like doing that, but eventually she turned around and encouraged him to stand next to Miss Price so that he could see what they were doing.

He was always happy to stand next to Miss Price, and she felt the same about Emelius, if her smile was anything to go by.

Eventually, Emelius found a job in town, helping the castle museum with decorating and advertising. It was a steady source of income, and he endeared himself to the town even more by making more appearances, just as Eglantine had started to do since picking up the children.

It was sometime after that that Emelius found Paul in his bedroom one day. Paul had grown much taller, his hair even blonder than before, but he was at least less moody than his brother had been at that age, the age of not believing. He had a smile that made everyone like him, even if he still spoke without thinking.

"Paul, I need to ask you a serious question."

"What is it?" Paul replied with confusion.

"Do you still have that enchanted bedknob after all these years?"

"Of course," answered Paul, "I would have to if I were still taking those adventures like I've described in my letters, wouldn't I?"

"I don't remember seeing any adventures in the last year, and I was afraid that you had finally stopped using it," replied Emelius.

"No way would I do that! It's so much fun! It's great to see people's faces when we all just appear on a bed like that. But what do you need the bedknob for?" asked Paul.

Emelius made some wild hand gestures before clasping his hands together and wringing them, uncertainty on his face. Finally, he nodded his head and spoke.

"Well, Paul, the fact of the matter is that I love Miss Price. Ever since we danced in the beautiful briny sea, I've been falling for her. I was a fool and coward to run away-"

"But you came back to help us," interrupted Paul.

"Yes, I did, because the thought of her getting hurt made me realize how much I care about her. Of course, I was in no position to ask her to marry me, with a war going on and all. That, and I had nothing to offer her or the rest of you. I was a conman, a charlatan, a fraud, a joke. I had to prove myself worthy, and now I have."

"So what're you going to do now?"

"I'm going on a secret mission, just like Eglantine had to help with the war effort. I'm going to make Miss Price respectable at last, and give you the father you innocently suggested some years ago. But, before I propose marriage, I need a ring. That's where I need your help," he said, reaching out and poking Paul in the chest.

"How can I help? And what does the bedknob have to do with it?"

"I need to go to London, back to Portobello Road. I have a friend there who sells jewelry. I plan to bring all three of you with me to help me pick out one that would suit her tastes."

"Why and when are we all going to London?" asked Charlie as he barged into the room after listening at the door.

"And what's this about Miss Price?" said Carrie as she followed Charlie.

"Mr. Browne is going to marry Miss Price!" shouted Paul with excitement.

"Shh, be quiet now. It's not official until I ask her, and I don't want her to find out this way," said Emelius, blushing.

"Bout time you did the proper thing," said Charlie.

"Yeah, we've been hoping for ages, and Miss Price is so sad whenever you don't correspond with her," added Carrie.

"Yes, yes, I know. I should have done it long ago, but I was unsure if I would make it. I couldn't take that chance and break her heart."

"You would have either way," replied Carrie, "but now you're here and fixing the situation. When are we going to London?"

"Next weekend. She'll be out of the house to take care of laundry and other errands. She won't notice our absence for a few hours."

"We could just say that we want to go somewhere together," said Paul.

"No, she'll suspect something. Just be ready with that bedknob. I'm counting on you all to help with this secret mission. Don't let me down," said Emelius.

All agreed on a time, and then they all left the room to go about their daily tasks. Sure enough, come next weekend, all the clean clothing that Emelius had left was his uniform, so while Eglantine went into town to do her errands, the other four went off to London.

Portobello Road had not changed a bit in the five years since they had last visited. If anything, there were more stalls, and even more people wandering about, looking at the rare alabaster, new Botticellis, and society heirlooms with genuine gems.

Emelius gave the children some money to use as they pleased, since he could actually afford it now. While he looked at books and conversed with old friends from his days of street-selling, the children took off in all directions, looking at the wares. It did not take long before the boys found old weaponry and began to have a sword fight in the street, only to have some soldiers jump in and begin showing them how to properly hold the sword and show-off.

Meanwhile, Carrie looked for nicer, softer fabrics that she could make dresses out of, as well as find some accessories to wear with the dresses. Once she was done with that, she made her way over to Mr. Browne, still talking away with street sellers. She came in at the tail-end of a war story, only for him to launch into a story about "his Eglantine".

"I didn't think I'd amount to much in my life. I thought I'd be like old Walter, a wastrel and solid citizen, alone and poor. And then Eglantine stepped into my life, her and her three children. I'll never forget it. Now, I can help her around her home. Why, just the other day, she had broken her glasses, and so I offered my services."

Carrie chuckled to herself. She recalled the story well, as she had watched Miss Price place her glasses down, only for the screws in her glasses to suddenly pop out, causing Miss Price to yelp. The glasses broke, and she had gotten down on her knees to search blindly for the screws. Emelius appeared after hearing the noise, and he got down on his knees to help look. What had been funny was how many times the two ran into one another while searching.

Carrie was inclined to believe that the run-ins had been accidental at first, them both fumbling with apologies, but soon Miss Price stopped apologizing, and Mr. Browne smiled more and managed to end up holding her hand or placing one of his hands on her shoulder. It took _hours_ to find those screws, both being found at the same time by him.

After the story was told, Emelius excused himself and joined Carrie.

"Carrie, did you do as I asked and figure out her ring size?"

"I did," replied Carrie with a conspiratorial grin, "Size seven. Have you found your friend?"

"I have. Let's go," he said.

On their way to the stall, Paul and Charlie joined up with them to add in their two cents about what ring to get, saying that they knew her better and would therefore have a better idea of what would suit her tastes.

After twenty minutes of looking at what rings were offered, two rings were found. Both were simple and in good taste, and so the group argued between themselves which one was better. Emelius and Carrie argued one ring, while Charlie and Paul thought the other was better. Carrie's argument won the day, and so Emelius asked how much the ring was. His friend gave him a discount, but it was still more than he had brought with him.

"Are you sure it has to be this one, my friend?"

"This one is best. It fits her well. For my Eglantine, only the best will do. After all she's done for me, she deserves so much more than this. Can't you help me out a little more?"

"This one is one of my best. Sorry I can't do more," the seller said, his shoulders sagging at the thought of not being able to help his friend.

The children all looked crushed, though not as bad as Emelius. He felt like he had failed. He was ready to put back the ring and buy the other one when a random stranger appeared behind him.

"What's this, soldier? You trying to get something for your girl?"

"I am," replied Emelius, "I want to get something proper for her at last. I'm finally able to."

"Then allow me to help. Here," he said, handing over the needed money to the seller, "this should cover it."

"Thank you, but you really don't-"

"Don't mention it. You did your part to help in the war. Thank you for your service," said the stranger with a smile before he walked away.

The children all stared in awe, and Emelius smiled his biggest smile yet.

"It looks like I have the ring now, thanks to that kind stranger. It's a step in the right direction toward doing right by all of you. One should never look a gift horse in the mouth, after all. Come on, children, let's go home and get the surprise ready, shall we?"

All the kids nodded in excitement, and they went home to make the preparations. A few hours later, the kids had eaten, and dinner was set-up for two on the table. Emelius stepped out from his room, all dressed up. Carrie helped fix his tie, while the boys went and got the flowers that had been picked and set them up on the table in a vase.

While Carrie helped with the tie, she asked, "When do you think you'll get married?"

"With any luck, by the end of this year. It'll be a small ceremony since neither of us have much family outside of Pepperinge Eye."

"Can I be a bridesmaid?" asked Carrie excitedly.

"Of course. I expect nothing less from you after all your hinting remarks about her over the years."

"She loves you," said Carrie.

"I hope so, as I love her so much. I can't imagine not having her in my life. The same goes for you and your brothers."

Carrie smiled and gave him a hug when she finished. Then, the boys came in. While Charlie arranged the flowers on the table, Paul approached Emelius.

"So, we're going to be a family at last?"

"Yes. Miss Price will be your mother, and I'll be your father. All one, big family at last."

"I can't wait. Hurry it up," said Paul as he hugged his future father.

When Paul and Carrie went for the stairs, Charlie approached Emelius.

"I did as you asked and looked out for the family. So, what're your intentions toward our mother? Are you going to take care of her and love her? Make her happy?"

"Yes, I'm going to do all those things," said Emelius with a smile, "I'm going to love and cherish her every day of my life. Aren't you going to ask what you're going to get out of all this?"

"Nah, I already know what I'm getting in all this: a new father. And I couldn't be happier. But if you don't take care of her," said Charlie seriously, letting his sentence hang.

"I know. You're going to use substitutiary locomotion and get a knight to get rid of me and maintain her honor. Or else turn me into a rabbit and feed me to Cosmic Creepers," he replied just as seriously.

Charlie laughed outright at such thoughts.

"I just might. Maybe then Cosmic Creepers would like me."

"All in good time. Right, Cosmic Creepers? You like me and want me in this family, right?"

At that moment, Cosmic Creepers waltzed between Emelius's legs and then jumped into his arms, nuzzling against his chest.

"Looks like you have to stay," said Charlie with a smile.

"So it seems. Let's hope she wants me."

"She does," said Charlie with authority.

At that moment, Eglantine's transportation could be heard parking outside, and so Charlie headed for the stairs. The three children crouched down on the landing until Eglantine walked in, confused when Emelius opened the door to the romantic table and lack of children.

"Emelius, what is this? Where're the children?"

"They're busy upstairs. Don't worry about them. You've been busy today. Come over here and have something to eat."

"Oh! My favorite! And you're all dressed up. What's going on? Emelius," she said, a smile starting to form.

"You deserve a night off sometimes. And besides, I had wanted to talk to you privately about something," he said, motioning for her to sit down.

"What is this important topic? Does it involve the children?" she asked with concern.

"It does indirectly. They're currently without a father. I've got a job and a willingness to make things right and help them have a family. But I'm missing a fundamental element, love. In particular, someone to love."

Upon saying that, Emelius got up and knelt down in front of Eglantine. She smiled her encouragement.

"I know I was a coward and fool before, but I've changed my ways. I want to be a better man because of you and the children. You make me want to be and were my main source of comfort as I was a soldier. I wanted nothing more than to come home to you."

"What are you trying to say, Emelius?"

He smiled and took both of her hands as he stood up, her following in his wake. The children smiled as he started to dance in a circle with her.

"Eglantine, Eglantine, oh how you shine. Your lot and my lot have got to combine."

The children took that moment to hurry upstairs, as they saw the ring appear, as well as a smile on Eglantine's face. They knew that the secret mission had been successful. The kiss was coming, and it happened in privacy.

In the morning, the news was made, with no one's smile being bigger than Eglantine's. She really did shine that morning, and she would again on her wedding day in front of the whole town.

A few days after that, the adoption papers were signed again, and they became an official family, at last.

~~~~~~~~~~-BBBBBBBBBBB-~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Author's Notes: So much fluff. Sweet and lovely, as I always imagined it would end up being for that family. I managed to include a reference to every song in the soundtrack, so I was proud of myself for that. I love all the music in that movie, as it is very catchy. Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
